


Car Wash

by Little_Miss_Rainstorm



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Hand Jobs, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Playful Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Miss_Rainstorm/pseuds/Little_Miss_Rainstorm
Summary: Our favourite nerds are in a new relationship and taking it slow. Persephone tries to do something nice for her boyfriend; washing his car while he's working. Our naive little cinnamon roll is blissfully unaware of the bikini car wash cliche AND the effect wet clothing will have on the poor blueberry.Palate cleansing smutty fluff. Thanks to Whisky and Sel for noodling out this filth with me.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 320





	1. Wet Wet Wet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rissaleigh49](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rissaleigh49/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Lore Olympus is the property of Rachel Smythe and Greek Mythology belongs to the Ancient Greeks. Any donation is completely optional and for charitable purposes, and is no way meant to be a payment for this free work, nor is it affiliated with Lore Olympus or Rachel Smythe in any way. 
> 
> FRIENDS! This is going to be a two-shot to help me get out of a writing funk, with the second part published by the weekend. BUT there's another reason I'm writing this! 
> 
> My beloved Rissa (rissaleigh49, writer of such delightful fics as Wedding Song, If it's True, and the SAUCY Tight Fit) is struggling as many of us are in this time of COVID-19. This very week she is looking at missing several days of work while she waits for the results of a COVID test. 
> 
> Many of you have been TREMENDOUSLY generous with me when I have been struggling, so I wonder if any of you who can would donate to help Rissa out. I am dedicating this story to her, so if you enjoy this story please consider sending her a little something. 
> 
> PayPal.me/rissaleigh49  
> Cash app: $RissaLeigh49
> 
> ALSO she gives incredible Tarot readings over Zoom so if you want to book one of those, reach out to her over Ao3, on discord @ rissaleigh49#2545 or on Instagram @Rissaleigh49
> 
> Enjoy!

Hades had developed a great deal of impatience for his weekend workload since he had started dating Persephone. Previously, hours upon hours of administration had been mind-numbing, and that was precisely what he wanted. His mind numbed, his lonely hours filled to the brim with meaningless tasks, the smooth operation of his Kingdom and company the only thing that brought him any measure of satisfaction. Now, though… 

Now, he itched to be done with the stack of reports on his desk because there was a little pink goddess somewhere in his house, waiting for him. She’d taken to spending the weekends at his place, studying while he worked or making herself at home in his “criminally underused” kitchen, as she put it. 

_ “You’re such a good cook,” She’d said a few weeks back, wolfing down the veggie omelette he’d made her like she hadn’t been fed in days. “You should do it more,” She crossed her arms, glaring playfully at the take-out boxes in the trash.  _

_ She’d dropped in on an unexpected weekday, before work, asking shyly, with a blush, if he would drive her to the office. Neither of them mentioned that she had passed work on the flight from Olympus to his house. His heart, though, doubled its pace when he saw her surreptitiously rub the sleep out of her eyes, realizing how early she’d woken up to catch him before work. _

_ He smiled against the rim of his coffee cup. “I don’t have much occasion, Sweetness,”  _

And so she had made it her personal mission to give him occasion. They had been dating officially for about a month now, taking things slow, but she was at his breakfast table almost every morning. On some occasions, she did sleep over, enjoying chaste or, increasingly, heavy petting while she lay in his arms. On others, she appeared before work, and made no complaint when he took her home, afterwards, for dinner and increasingly heated make-out sessions on his sofa. 

He had never masturbated more frequently in his life. 

He was, to put it simply, enthusiastically patient. He wanted to give her the time she needed, and eagerly took anything she was willing to give with a degree of enthralled eagerness that made her feel 10 feet tall (in the good way, not in the act-of-wrath-destroy-a-village way). He’d never expected, nor even hoped in his wildest imaginings, that he would be able to call this divine creature his girlfriend. Sure, she was ridiculously attractive, and  _ sure _ she made his cock ramrod hard without even trying, but he could cope, because he wasn’t a  _ beast.  _ Because her comfort was  _ everything  _ to him. Because, even though she wasn’t ready to hear it, and he certainly wasn’t ready to say it, he loved her. 

“Fuck it,” He mumbled to himself, dropping the heavy file onto his desk without ceremony and shoving his chair back. His cock was throbbing in protest as he stood up, tucking it into his waistband, and he was tempted to rub one out before finding Persephone. It did little to quiet his rampant arousal and Godly rebound time, but it certainly took the edge off. 

_ No.  _ He was too impatient to see her. It had been almost a  _ whole hour _ since she’d brought him coffee and a kiss. He was starving for her and the knowledge that she was in his house, somewhere, was driving him wild. His after-work hunt for her, after he’d tested his patience to the limit, was always his favourite part of her visits, closely followed by  _ every other part _ . He would find her, wherever she was, his anticipation ratcheting up with every vacant room, and then when he finally found her he would scoop her bodily into his arms and press fevered kisses against her soft mouth and skin as she giggled and clutched at him.  _ That sounds like just what I need right now… _

“Persephone?” He stepped out into the hallway, raking an impatient hand through his hair. He was wearing a suit, always preferring to dress formally even at home, but had at least shucked his jacket, loosened his tie and rolled his shirtsleeves up to his elbows. He remembered, with a light smirk, how much Persephone seemed to like his forearms, fascinated by their strength as they peeked out from under the rolled up edge of his white shirt. “Where are you, Sweetness?” 

Not in the living room. 

Not in the garden with the pups, though the flower crowns clinging to all of their heads while they gambolled and played in the grass suggested she wasn’t far. His heart swelled and the anticipation quickened his blood.  _ Gods, I’ve never felt this needful with anyone… _

Not in the kitchen, though another bread crumb - a plate of still-warm muffins - hinted that he was getting closer. 

Just as he turned to leave the kitchen, he heard an odd noise from beyond the garage door. It sounded like running water. He sighed and groaned, contemplating letting his house flood and fixing the burst pipe later, just so he wouldn’t be deterred from his Persephone hunt. Finally, his better sense overwhelmed his lovestruck brain and he pushed the garage door open with a sigh. 

“Sweetness?” 

She was soaking wet. That’s all he could think, all he could see at first. She was wearing a loose, stretchy white t-shirt, tied around her miniscule waist in the sexiest little knot he’d ever seen, and the fabric was rapidly becoming see-through, showing off the very edge of her white, lacy bra. She was wearing a pair of sinfully tiny denim shorts, the edges darker blue with moisture, and she was barefoot. Her damp hair was tied back in two long braids that a feral part of his brain wanted to pull, hard, while he entered her from behind. 

She was bending over the hood of his car, which didn’t help, sudsing up the windscreen, while a large bucket at her feet filled slowly with water from the hose. 

His knees almost buckled completely, but he just about caught himself on the edge of his workshop table. He clamped his clenched fist between his teeth, fighting back a loud, harsh groan. He tried valiantly to ignore the way her lovely, plush hips rocked against the hood of his car as she moved the sponge back and forth. He could think of nothing but himself standing behind her, holding her wrists flat to the car as he worked himself inside her, rocking his hips against hers in that same rhythm. 

“Hades!” She looked up at him with a wide, innocent smile, pushing herself up on her hands against the hood. He was certain his hand was making dents in the metal worktop.  _ Fates, I can see right down her shirt when she leans over like that, and she’s all wet and I…  _ “Are you okay? You look a little pale,” 

“I…” He said, intelligently, “I… well, it’s just… it’s… yes,” He squeaked, “I’m fine,” 

She looked up, puzzled, absentmindedly ringing out the sponge between her hands, as was their shared nervous tick. She yelped in surprise, though, when she realized she’d squeezed the soapy water all over her chest and stomach. Hades returned his fist to his mouth, trying desperately to fight against an outrageously loud moan, as her white shirt turned totally transparent and the soapy water beaded and rolled over her ripe, round breasts. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” She asked, softly, her brow wrinkling with concern, “Maybe we should get you to bed?” 

_ Oh, Fates, PLEASE take me to bed, Sweetness.  _

“Mmmmfine, really,” He gasped out, his pupils dilating until they practically consumed his iris, his sclera turning pink and his skin darkening, ever so slightly, without his permission. His gaze was glued to the clingy, transparent fabric molded to her breasts, and she followed his eyes down. 

Realization bloomed slowly in her mind, like a scroll of paper, unfastened and left to curl itself open. 

_ Is he…? Over  _ me _? Fates.  _ She fought down the twin urges that seized her. On the one hand, she could flee, disappear upstairs, grab some dry clothes from her overnight bag and give her handsome boyfriend enough time to pleasure himself before she returned. Her stomach clenched at the thought, a jumble of arousal and jealousy;  _ I want to be there when he comes, I want it to be my hand, my mouth, my body, bringing him off.  _ On the other hand it was, then, she decided. She could take the step she had been wanting to take for a week now, to finally cross one of their self-imposed lines of caution. 

“What is it, Aidoneus?” She asked innocently, moving towards him. He stumbled back, surreptitiously untucking his shirt in an effort to hide the bulge asserting itself against his attempts at camouflage. She giggled playfully, taking a step or two forward, “Worried I’m going to get you wet?” 

Hades let out a low, pained whine. 

“You really don’t look well, baby,” She frowned, untying the knot at her waist with the pretence of absentmindedness, enjoying the way his eyes remained magnetized to the slick, see-through material. She lifted the fabric just under her breasts and started wringing out the moisture. The expression on her face didn’t betray how intentional her casual movements were; her tight little fists twisted and squeezed, wringing out water that dribbled down her soft belly, the remaining material bunched around her breasts. 

“I’m f-f-fine,” His nostrils flared, “I just need to… uh…” He moved incrementally towards the garage door. 

Persephone nodded, perplexed, and moved to turn off the hose, the water in the bucket teasing dangerously at the brim. “You’re not angry with me for touching your cars, are you?” She bit her lip, looking up at him over her shoulder, her hand gripping the unyielding faucet. “I just wanted to do something nice for you,” 

“No, no, Sweetness,” He forgot his predicament for a moment, his traitorous hands reaching out for her as if he  _ wouldn’t  _ burst into flames if they touched.  _ I need to get out of here. I need to jack off and get a hold of myself. The poor girl thinks I’m  _ angry  _ with her because I’m wild with need.  _

He stumbled back a step and Persephone internally grumbled in frustration, determined to make him touch her. 

“Okay, baby,” She smiled at him, grunting a little in frustration as the faucet refused to move, “Hey, do you think you could help me here? I think it’s stuck,” 

Hades cursed the Fates, the Titans and the very sky above them as he nodded, moving up behind her. She didn’t move out of his way, instead pulling his arm across her hip, his fingers covering hers on the tap. 

“Sweetness…” He tilted his pelvis back, trying hard not to graze her behind with his straining cock.  _ Slow, you cretin. She wants it slow.  _

Persephone nestled back into him, bringing her ass flush to his pelvis. His head dropped to her shoulder and he let out a long, guttural groan. 

“Sweetness, I’m so sorry, I-” He groaned against her damp collarbone, twisting the troublesome faucet so that he could move away from her. 

The water turned off easily, with barely a flex of his wrist. 

He inhaled sharply and glared at the little goddess in front of him, drawing both arms around her waist and growling, low and dangerous, in her ear as she wriggled and pressed against his hardness. 

“You little minx,” He breathed against the shell of her ear, “You played me,” 

“I don’t know  _ what  _ you’re talking about,” Persephone giggled, “I’m just trying to do something nice for my boyfriend,” 

“Mmmm,  _ very  _ nice,” He hummed, letting one large, warm hand slide underneath the heavy, sodden fabric of her shirt. He watched in fascination as his blue skin, dulled by the translucent shirt, snaked across her midriff.  _ Fates, she’s so soft.  _ “Did you have this planned all along then, temptress?” 

“No,” She said, honestly, wriggling in his arms, “I was being a village girl about it, at first,” He kissed along her shoulder to her neck, his hot mouth a delicious contrast to the chill on her skin from the water. She whimpered softly as he licked at the space just under her earlobe. “I-I… it was only when I…  _ Fates…  _ saw how you were looking at me t-t-that I-” 

“Oh?” He growled against her ear, pressing one palm flat against her hip and pushing her delightful little ass back into his crotch, “And how, exactly, was I looking at you, Sweetness?” 

“Well…” Her hand snaked around to the faucet, and she distracted him with the tight little circles she was making with her hips against his rock-hard cock. Suddenly, she ducked down out of his grasp and grabbed the hose from the bucket, spraying him directly in the face with a blast of icy water from the hose. 

“You’re going to regret that!” He sputtered, his damp, tousled hair falling across his forehead. His own white shirt was translucent now, too, and she bit her lips as she scanned the pale blue outlines of his firm pectorals, his bulging biceps, and the cut lines of his abs and hips. 

He lunged for her and she squeaked, darting out of the way and around the side of the car. The hose fell from her grasp when he lunged again and she dodged. The nozzle landed facing the ceiling, showering them both with the mist of that false rain that falls when water shoots straight up. They stared at each other over the hood of the car, each flinching in anticipation of the other’s movement. 

“Just you wait until I get my hands on you,” He growled, with a rakish smirk, slowly circling the car. It was a low, sporty coupé, thankfully, so he could see her eyebrows over the body of the car, the upwards tilt of her bright, exhilarated eyes.  _ This  _ definitely  _ beats paperwork… _

“What are you going to do to me?” She crept around the car, watching him warily, until they were on opposite sides of the hood, the imitation rain casting everything in a strange, refracted smudge of light and water. “When you catch me?” She batted her eyelashes, where water droplets beaded like dew. 

“This!” He roared, launching himself around the hood of the car in one deft movement. She squealed and tried to run, and he reached out to catch her, the wet, slippery sole of his dress shoe landing on one of the least stable substances known to man; a wet sponge on a tiled floor. 

Suddenly, he was flat on his back, groaning in pain. His pain was secondary, though, to the lovely goddess astride his hips. The manufactured monsoon continued to pour around them, and she looked so otherworldly and lovely above him, laughing and soaking wet, beads of water falling from her hair and catching the light in rainbows. 

“Fates,” He breathed, “you’re so sweet,” He grinned up at her, reaching up to touch her face with his large palm, “sweet and beautiful and so much fun to be around, and…” he paused for dramatic effect, thumbing her chilled cheek reverently, “such an agent of chaos _!”  _ She rolled her eyes and tilted down to kiss him, chuckling against his lips. 

His arm came up to circle her waist firmly as he lost himself in the sweetness of her mouth, so hot in contrast to the wet chill of their skin. Her warm tongue seemed to sear his frostbitten lip as she gently eased it into his mouth, her hand creeping under his shirt to caress his side. 

“Aidoneus?” She panted, softly, wriggling against the prominent bulge still making itself known in the king’s trousers. 

“Yes, sweetness?” He tugged one of her braids playfully, drawing her mouth back down to his, smirking slightly at her moan.  _ Oh, we will be revisiting hair pulling one day… _

“Aidoneus,” She said urgently. 

“What is it, sweetness?” He asked, searching her face for the source of her discomfort. 

“I’m going to catch a cold,” She pouted playfully, batting her eyelashes at him. Hades stopped breathing when he caught the look in her eye; hungry and determined. “Can you get me out of these wet clothes?” 


	2. Playful Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to give something new a try - a version of a first time that isn't focussed on the right time or the right place or flowers and candles. This is IN NO WAY slamming those kind of first time tales - I love them and have written them myself. I just wanted to give a version of this story a try where they just go with their instincts and have fun, I hope you like it! 
> 
> Please donate to the lovely Rissa if you enjoyed this, sweet ones <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Lore Olympus is the property of Rachel Smythe and Greek Mythology belongs to the Ancient Greeks. Any donation is completely optional and for charitable purposes, and is no way meant to be a payment for this free work, nor is it affiliated with Lore Olympus or Rachel Smythe in any way. 
> 
> My beloved Rissa (rissaleigh49, writer of such delightful fics as Wedding Song, If it's True, and the SAUCY Tight Fit) is struggling as many of us are in this time of COVID-19. This very week she is looking at missing several days of work while she waits for the results of a COVID test.
> 
> Many of you have been TREMENDOUSLY generous with me when I have been struggling, so I wonder if any of you who can would donate to help Rissa out. I am dedicating this story to her, so if you enjoy this story please consider sending her a little something.
> 
> PayPal.me/rissaleigh49  
> Cash app: $RissaLeigh49
> 
> ALSO she gives incredible Tarot readings over Zoom so if you want to book one of those, reach out to her over Ao3, on discord @ rissaleigh49#2545 or on Instagram @Rissaleigh49
> 
> Enjoy!

Before he knew it, Hades was lying flat on his back on the garage floor, watching as his lovely little goddess scrambled to her feet and took off running down the hallway. She slipped and slid on the kitchen tiles, giggling over her shoulder at the dazed look on his face. 

That look, that look of playful arousal as she scampered away, set his heart racing. She wanted to be chased, for the playfulness they had shared under the spray of the water to continue. And, Gods, if her laugh wasn’t the most intoxicating sound. If her laugh and the cute, impish grin that flashed across her face whenever she was up to no good weren’t enough to wrap him securely around her tiny, pink finger. 

_ What am I still doing on the floor? _ He thought, dazed, as she disappeared from view,  _ why am I still on the ground when my sexy little girlfriend is half-way to my bedroom already? Fates, halfway to my bedroom  _ where _ she plans to get out of her wet clothes?  _

Hades scrambled to his feet, barely managing to pause long enough to shut off the hose before he took off running after her. He could hear her faint laughter trailing back behind her as reached the foot of the stairs. Crumpled on the bottom few steps was her sodden white t-shirt. A few steps above, her damp denim booty shorts. His knees nearly buckled when he realized what the wet garments meant. His  _ naked _ girlfriend was prancing around the bedroom and he was still half-way up the stairs like an  _ idiot.  _

He practically ripped the door off its hinges. 

“Sweetness?” He called, baffled by the emptiness and silence of the room. He closed the door softly behind him and padded cautiously into the room. “Where are you, minx? Busy finding another part of my house to flood?” 

He heard her behind him a second before he felt her soft body collide with his back. He huffed out a breath, his hands instinctively coming up to hold the backs of her knees around his hips, as she twined her arms around his neck and pressed a knee-weakening, open-mouthed kiss to his pulse point. 

“Got you,” She teased against his skin, enjoying his excitement; she could  _ feel  _ his pulse quicken under her lips. 

“That you have, sweetness,” He caressed the soft skin of her thighs, smirking a little to himself as she shivered against his back. “What are you going to do with me?” 

She hummed softly in lieu of an answer, stroking his hair and skimming her nails over his scalp, making him tremble. She leaned forward over his shoulder and sucked his earlobe into her mouth, sucking and scraping the skin with her teeth. Hades’s lips parted in a hoarse whine as his legs trembled beneath him. 

“Sweetness,” He groaned as she tightened her fingers in his hair, redoubling her efforts to drive him insane with her hot little mouth against his ear. “Sweetness,” He panted, “I’m going to drop you if you keep that up,” 

She released his ear with a parting nibble, enjoying the way he swayed on his feet. “Why don’t you put me down somewhere…  _ soft,  _ then?” She whispered against the shell of his ear, seductive and sweet. 

He walked her towards his bed, dropping her suddenly and unceremoniously from his back onto the bed. She landed with a squeak, cursing at him softly as she giggled. 

“Rude!” she laughed, swatting his backside with one bare foot as he turned to face her. 

The words he was about to say died in his throat as he took her in. She was sprawled out on his bed, her foot still kicking lazily at his thigh in recompense for dropping her, toying with her damp, unravelling pigtails. She was in nothing but her white bra and the tiniest scrap of lace that ever had the audacity to call itself panties. He dropped to his knees before her, lifting her assaulting foot and kissing along the delicate bone of her ankle and shin. 

“Oh, sweetness,” He groaned, kissing up to her knee as she gasped and squirmed beneath him. “Oh, you’re so beautiful,” he ran his tongue along the soft, smooth flesh of her inner thigh. She gasped and whined, hooking her knee over his shoulder and rubbing his shoulder blade with her heel. 

“You’re all wet, love,” Persephone bit her lip, stroking his damp hair as he nuzzled at the juncture of her thigh and hip, “why don’t you get out of your wet things? I’ll warm you up,” 

“Sweetness…” he groaned, sending a wave of gentle vibrations over her aching core. He tried to pull back, frowning, but she trapped him with her deft little foot, pulling him back into her orbit. 

“Ugh, no, you’re not allowed to move unless you get rid of the thinking face,” She groaned, making him chuckle. 

“Thinking face?” 

“Yea, that face you do when you should really just be kissing me or, I dunno, making me scream your name,” She rolled her eyes, flopping back against the pillows with a huff. She missed the way his fist tightened in the bedsheets and his eyes rolled back into his head at the thought of this delicious little goddess screaming his name. “You did the face a lot before we started dating. I thought we’d kissed the thinking face goodbye,”

“I’m sorry, sweetness,” He sighed, kissing her thigh again, “I just… I wanted it to be, you know, special when we…” He sighed.

She unhooked her leg and sat up, pulling him between her thighs as she kissed him, tilting his head back with two fists in his hair. She kissed him with more passion than she’d ever loosed on him before - which was saying something - and she sucked the breath right out of his lungs. He moaned into the kiss, utterly dazed when she pulled away. 

“Every day with you is special, Hades,” She whispered, only an inch away from his lips, “I’m no expert, you know that,” She brushed his hair back from his face, “But I know… I know that first times…  _ real  _ first times… don’t have to be roses and candles. They can just be, ya know,” She gestured between them, “Silly, and fun. I didn’t plan this when I was cleaning your car but… it happened. Here we are, and I want you. Don’t you want me?” She bit her lip, looking away. 

“Oh, of all the stupid questions,” He shook his head at her, leaning up between her thighs to tilt her head towards him. “Of course I want you. I want you more than I’ve ever wanted anyone in my existence,” 

She looked at him with wide, nervous eyes. She bit her lip again to hide a grin. “Really?” 

“Really,” He groaned, hesitating for a moment before he pressed his hips to hers, allowing her to feel his growing hardness. 

She gasped and looked at him with wide eyes, her sclera turning red. She hooked her leg over his hip this time, pulling their pelvises into alignment. He groaned, bucking against her involuntarily. 

“ _ Sweetness _ ,” He groaned.

“Take. Off. Your. Wet. Things,” She groaned, fisting her little hands into his damp shirt, “Before I rip them off,” 

“Now that I’d like to see,” He grinned, kissing her mouth and rolling his hips against hers, a torturously slow gyration that made them both pant. 

She shoved him up, losing patience with his hesitance. He stumbled back and she clawed at his shirt, ripping frantically at the buttons. He lifted his hands to help her and she wasted no time, abandoning his shirt to unbuckle his belt. 

“Eager,” He groaned as her clamouring hands brushed against his aching cock, shrugging his shirt off his shoulders. 

“Undershirt too,” She growled, tearing open the zipper and fly of his pants and shoving them down to his knees, “I’m just evening the playing field. Besides,” She watched hungrily as he lifted the vest over his head, revealing the thick ropes of lithe muscle across his shoulders, chest and abdomen. “I don’t want you to get a chill from these wet clothes. I’m just being responsible,” 

“Very responsible,” He smirked, standing suddenly to remove his trousers. His sudden movement tipped her backwards onto the bed. 

“Underwear, too, while you’re up,” She teased softly, grinning coyly. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Thinking face. Stop,” She groaned, hooking her toe into the waistband of his underwear and tugging his shorts down. “Just  _ be,  _ okay? Just be here with me. No more thinking face,” She tugged his underwear halfway down his legs. They both gasped softly when his cock sprang free, thick and throbbing. She licked her lips softly, eyes fixed on his hardness. 

He slipped the shorts off and then knelt down again, hiding his erection from her sight. She frowned and huffed in disappointment, opening her mouth to say something when he quieted her, slipping his fingers between the lace and the warm, soft hips. 

“Ah,” He hummed, tugging her panties down her legs and tossing them across the room. With a scoundrel’s smirk, he said, “who has a thinking face now?” 

“Shut up,” She groaned. She looked like she might put up more of a fight, momentarily, until he threw her ankles over his shoulders, pulling her down the bed. “What are you-” 

“Shhhhh,” He whispered, kissing up her thighs with a hot, wet open mouth. “If I’m not allowed to think, you’re not either. Tell me if you want me to stop, and I will. Otherwise… just let me make you feel good, okay?” 

She hesitated for a moment before nodding tightly, leaning back against the silky sheets. Hades kissed around her quivering sex, ghosting his lips over her aching flesh, skimming his nose through her soft magenta curls. 

“Tell me to stop, any time,” He whispered, smirking when her hips lifted off of the bed, chasing his mouth, “Say the word,” 

“ _ Please, _ ” She whined softly, threading her fingers into his hair. 

He leaned forward with a grin, pressing a kiss to her most sensitive spot. She keened, tightening her thighs around his head and gripping his hair with both hands. 

“Mmmm,” He hummed, intentionally allowing his voice to vibrate against her clit, making her thrash. “You’re so responsive, sweetness,” 

“Less talking,” She panted, pushing his head back into her folds. He smirked against her wetness and buried his face back between her thighs. 

He lapped at her gently at first, teasing her sensitive flesh with little flickers of his tongue as she panted and whined beneath him, carding her fingers through his hair. Eventually, he got what he wanted. She tightened her fingers, groaning as she rocked against his mouth, desperately trying to make him move faster. 

“More,” She whined, “more, please,” 

“I like when you ask for what you want,” Hades grinned, cutting off her complaint by pressing the flat of his tongue hard to her clit. She gasped and bucked and he growled against her, hooking his arms under her hips, pressing her down with one hand against belly and tentatively sliding his other hand over the curve of her bra. He thumbed the pebbled nipple he could feel through the lace, mimicking the swirls of his tongue against her clit with the gentle pinching rolls of his fingers against her nipple. 

“Oh, oh,  _ ohhhhh, _ ” She squealed, arching up against his restraining hands. “Just like that,  _ please,”  _ She groaned wantonly, grinding her hips against his tongue. “Yes, just…. Just like that. Oh  _ GOD, so good, fuck,  _ I-  _ Oh _ !” She whined as he caught her clit between his lips, alternating firm suction and circling tongue until she fell apart. She shuddered, moaning so loudly it bordered on screaming, as her whole body trembled against him, her wetness pilling over his mouth and chin as he sucked her softly, prolonging her pleasure for as long as he could. 

Eventually, she pushed at his shoulders with weak hands and he relented, kissing her belly softly once or twice before moving back. He watched her pant with satisfaction, his eyes skimming over her soft skin, glowing with pleasure and a thin sheen of sweat. He watched her carefully, waiting to see how she would react in the aftermath of pleasure.

She reached for him, her eyes heavy with satisfaction, and he went willingly. He climbed onto the bed and tucked his arm under her shoulders. He pulled her close, delighting in the press of her warm, naked skin against his, in the way she nestled closer to him and pressed loving, grateful kisses against his collarbone and chest. 

“So…” He said softly, brushing his lips against her hair and skimming his large, rough hand down her arm. “Did you like that?” 

“Like?” She whispered, “ _ Like?  _ Hades, what a silly word,” She looked up into his eyes, “I  _ loved  _ that. I  _ adored  _ that. That was  _ mind-blowing.  _ Can we do it again?” 

He chuckled, a self-satisfied grin twisting up the edges of his mouth, still glistening with her wetness. “We can most  _ certainly  _ do that again, Sweetness. In fact, I plan to do that to you as often as you will let me,” He leaned forward slowly, giving her ample time to stop him, before pressing his lips to hers. “You’re probably a little sensitive right now, but let me know when you’re ready to go again,” 

“Hmmmm,” She smiled mischievously into the kiss, “I have an idea of what we can do while we wait,” Her hand skimmed down over his bare abdominals, one soft finger tracing the cut line of his hip. He shivered under her hands, trying not to moan aloud or beg her to touch him. 

“You don’t h-have to,” 

“I know,” She smirked, reaching back to unclip her bra. He barely had time to gasp at the loss of her warm touch on his hip before he had an eyeful of heavy, round, bare breasts. His mouth hung open comically, staring down at her cleavage with naked hunger. She giggled, his total slack jawed transfixion curing her of any nerves she might have felt about removing the final layer of clothing between them. “You can touch them,” 

Hades swallowed, blinking up at her until his eyes couldn’t help but drop back down to her chest.

She giggled helplessly, “Eros said this happened sometimes, but I thought he was joking,” She patted his slackened cheek, “You just had your face buried, you know, down  _ there _ . You…  _ pinched  _ me, right here!” She gasped softly as her own delicate pink fingers tugged at her pebbled nipple. Hades looked like his eyes were going to pop out of his head. “I think we’re beyond… whatever this is,” 

“You are just…” He groaned, skimming his eyes over ever lush, naked curve of her, “You’re just  _ unspeakably  _ sexy,” 

“Unspeakably, huh?” She flushed in pleasure at his praise, “Could you  _ try  _ to speak about it? I like hearing it,” She batted her eyelashes, tugging his hand to cover the warm, soft swell of her breast. 

“Oh, fuck,” he groaned softly, squeezing the offered flesh softly, rubbing a hesitant thumb across her nipple and making her hiss. 

“You made me feel so good,” She whispered, trailing her fingers up his thigh, “Can I make you feel good? Can you tell me if I’m doing it right?” She trailed across his upper thigh and took his aching cock in hand, making him buck off the bed. His hand tightened slightly around the warm, heavy weight of her breast and she groaned in response. 

She started to stroke him with a gentle, tentative hand, jerking his silky skin with slow, intentional strokes. Hades began to pant softly, his hips jerking in time with her strokes. 

“Am I doing okay?” She asked softly, biting her lip. 

“Sweetness,” He groaned, “So good.  _ Fuck,”  _ he groaned, fisting the hand that wasn’t cupping her breast into the bedsheets. “You can…  _ fates,  _ you can be a little firmer. You can move faster,” 

She took his gasped words on board immediately, tightening her grip ever so slightly and moving with firmer, faster strokes. She grinned when his hand slipped from her breast, his head flung back and his eyes rolling back into his head. “Like that?” She asked softly, following the instinct prickling beneath her skin to squeeze the base of his aching cock. 

“Fuck,” he groaned, his hips bucking desperately, fucking himself into the circle of her hand. “Yes, sweetness. Like that. Just like that.  _ Please _ ,” He groaned, panting out her name when she followed her impulses, working the bead of wetness she found at his head into the silken flesh of his shaft. “If you keep going, I’m gonna… I’m gonna cum,” he keened, gripping the sheets so hard she thought they might tear beneath his hands. 

“Don’t you want that?” She bit her lip, her hand slowing uncertainty against him. Hades fought to catch his breath, remembering through the fog of his lust that this delightful vixen, lying naked beside him with his cock in her hand, had never done this before, no matter how confidently she palmed his aching hardness. 

“Oh sweetness, you’re doing  _ so  _ well,” He panted, watching her preen under his praise. “Too well. I just… whatever you want, sweetness. This is… fates, this is more than I could have hoped for, I just… I want to make sure,” He chuckled hoarsely, “It’s much harder to have a conversation when your ridiculously sexy girlfriend is fondling you, you know,” 

“Should I stop the fondling?” 

“Don’t you dare,” He growled playfully, whining softly under his breath when she continued with her slow, delicious friction. “I just mean… if you want this, if you want me to use my mouth again, if that’s how far you want to go,  _ trust me  _ I would be  _ more  _ than happy, I just… if you… if you want more,” 

“ _ Oh, _ ” She whispered, with wide eyes. 

“Like I said, we don’t have to-” 

“Return of the thinking face!” She scowled playfully, releasing her delicious grip on his cock to surge up into his arms and kiss hotly at his mouth. He groaned against her lips, twining his warm, strong arms around her body. “Oh, you feel so good. Your  _ skin _ . On top of me please, please,” She groaned.

“Feeling you against me like this,” He groaned, kissing her again and again, rolling obediently until her body was beneath him. He hovered over her, his forearms braced protectively around her head as he dipped his mouth to hers in a deep, slow kiss. She felt his cock pressed against her inner thigh, and her heart picked up its pace, thudding in arousal and excitement. “Is this okay?” 

“It’s perfect,” 

“Do you want-” 

“ _ Yes.”  _

He reached between them as they kissed, his own heart thudding heavily against his ribs, and stroked her soft wetness slowly. He checked she was ready for him, for this, and he couldn’t help but groan at the silken wetness he found there.  _ She wanted him… she wanted him  _ there. 

“Tell me to stop,” He kissed her neck, “Anytime. I… I want you to feel safe with me,” 

“I do,” She brushed his rumpled, drying hair away from his forehead, “You make me feel so safe, Hades. Now, please,  _ please _ , fuck me,” 

He groaned and chuckled, dropping his head into the juncture of her neck. “Gods, you’re just… you’re just so fun to be around sweetness,” He lined himself up with her entrance, pressing slowly into her. She tensed beneath him, holding tightly to his biceps as he pressed slowly into her. “Oh,  _ fates, _ ” 

“Oh,” She whimpered as he stretched her, her legs coming up around his hips. 

He caught his breath and snuck his hand between them, pressing his thumb to her swollen clit to soothe the sting as he filled her with his cock. She sighed, stroking his shoulders as he rocked into her slowly. 

“You okay?” He gasped, running his fingers through her hair, looking deeply into her eyes.

“Yes,” She whispered, “you can move faster, Aidoneus,” 

He groaned, sinking deeper into her almost involuntarily. “ _ Sweetness,”  _ He groaned, thrusting steadily as her hands clutched at him, urging him on. “I’m not going to last long, you need to… oh,  _ fates, _ ” She suckled at his ear again, and he couldn’t help but fuck her harder, chasing the delicious fit of her body. She moaned and pulled him closer, whispering soft oaths into his ear. “Tell me, sweetness. Tell me what you need, please, I… this is. You feel too good,” 

She shivered at his breathless, aroused words. “That, that’s what I need,” She panted, moaning and arching as he drove into her harder and faster. “Talk to me. I think… I like it, it makes me feel so good to hear how much you like it. How much you want me,” She ducked her head shyly, kissing at the little hollow at the base of his throat. 

“Fuck, okay,” He groaned, dropping his hips as she wrapped her arms around him, holding him tight to her chest as he fucked into her, “You feel… gods, you feel so amazing, sweetness. I’ve wanted you since the first goddamn moment I saw you and to… to have you like this?” He gazed down at her with barely concealed desperation, rubbing his thumb in quick tight circles. “Gods, it’s… it’s so good. So, so good. You feel perfect, like you were made for me, like we were meant to be together like this,” 

“We were,” She cried, clinging to him as the pressure of his grinding hips and his swirling thumb and the thick fullness of him inside of her drove her to the edge. “We’re meant to be like this. Fuck, you feel… I’m so close. Keep talking to me, please, I’m so close,” 

“You know how wild you drove me today?” He growled, his control fraying. He began fucking her in earnest, deep hard strokes that forced sharp little moans out of her with each thrust. “In those tiny little shorts, that wet, see-through shirt?  _ Fuck,”  _ He groaned, his hips pistoning between her thighs, “I wanted to bend you over that car and just  _ have you _ , right there,” 

“Oh,  _ fuck _ …” She whined, her back arching off of the bed as she came on his cock. 

“Oh, thank  _ gods,”  _ He panted, watching her fall apart beneath him. He watched her face, contorted with pleasure, and groaned as her tight little body clench around him. Her sweet, desperate keening noises and the sharp deliciousness of her hands clawing into his back. 

“I wanted you so bad, Aidoneus,” She whispered, the glowing sheen of exertion and pleasure shining on her skin. He shuddered, his rhythm faltering as she continued to whisper breathy, filthy things against his ear. “You feel so good inside me. You fill me so well. I need you to fuck me harder,  _ please.  _ I need you. I want to feel you come inside me,” 

He had two thousand years of sexual experience under his belt - no pun intended - but this ridiculous, beautiful woman made him feel like a teenager again. He was desperately trying to keep himself together but she was moaning and writhing beneath him and her breasts were pressed against his chest and she was stroking his skin and whispering sweet, filthy words to him. 

“Oh, Gods,  _ Kore, _ ” He cried out, thrusting deep and spilling inside of her. She locked her legs around his hips, holding him tightly to her. He panted into her hair, dazed and spent, holding himself over her body on trembling arms. She giggled delightedly, pushing him off gently and snuggling into the crook of his arm. 

“Fates, that…” He panted when his soul had returned to his body, “That was incredible,” 

“Tell me about it,” She hummed, contentedly, kissing his chest. “I know I’m a fertility goddess and all but I… I didn’t know it could be like  _ that. _ You may have created a monster,” 

  
He chuckled softly, kissing her hair, “You know,” he whispered, stroking her back with slow intensity until his large hand cupped her delicious, round ass. She squeaked and swatted at him, chuckling into his neck. “I have  _ many  _ more cars,” 


End file.
